


Small Price to Pay

by FinalDestiny13



Series: Moments in Space [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Scars, and that all the scars she had earned throughout her life are gone, mentions of collectors, shep is basically sad that her body isn't really her body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard doesn't feel much like herself without her scars covering her skin. </p><p>Set sometime in ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this head cannon](http://masseffectheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/12092819254/after-recruiting-garrus-in-me2-fem-shepard-will) because it’s true. :D

"I’m sort of envious of you Garrus," Shepard said randomly, breaking the comfortable silence held between them. She was currently wiping off dirt, blood, and other substances off the Turian’s facial scar with a washcloth. It was a routine they did after every few battles in the Main Battery ever since he woke up alright from the med-bay.

Garrus was surprised and slightly uncomfortable at first when the Commander asked if she could help him, but accepted when he noticed the guilt and slight fear in Shepard’s expression. Others always had a hard time trying to figure out what she was feeling, much less thinking, but he always seemed to just know exactly how she felt. He only agreed to ease her mind that yes, he was fine and he was still here to watch her six. 

His mandibles twitched in pain when there was too much pressure, Shepard reacting quickly and applying less before moving on. “Why’s that?" If he could, Shepard was sure that he would have risen an eyebrow at her statement.

She set the cloth down before picking up the healing cream that Dr. Chakwas had given him. It wasn’t until she started applying the cool cream with her fingers, did she respond. “I don’t have any of mine anymore. My old scars I mean. I can’t help but think that was Miranda’s doing." She frowned at the thought, dipping her fingers back in the small container before resuming her task. “It sounds stupid, I know, but I just feel weird without them. And these cybernetic ones are just plain fuckin’ weird and not me."

"You mean they weren’t caused by your recklessness of kicking ass?"

Shepard barked out a laugh. “Exactly," she replied setting the container of cream down and grabbing a cloth to wipe off the excess cream on her fingers. Next she grabbed a clean bandage to apply on his face. 

"Well, I guess that means we have to go and get you some new ones then. Plenty of Collecters out there that need their asses kicked," the turian said dryly. He felt a swell of satisfaction flow through him, watching as Shepard cracked up again, joining in on her laughter soon after. The pain on the side of his face was definitely worth it.


End file.
